


Not Quite

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle couldn't admit to himself what Cartman meant to him.  Not quite yet.





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have the attention span to write anything not Kyman.

Kyle shoved Cartman back into the wall of Cartman's bedroom, "What the hell was that, huh? You think you can embarrass me in front of my friends?"

Kyle hadn't said "our", but Eric hardly cared. He was staring at Kyle's plump lips. "Whatever, Jew, you just... make it so easy."

"Easy? What part of me is easy?"

All of Kyle was easy.

"Hey! You better fucking apologize to me for what you did."

Like Eric could ever apologize for massaging Kyle's huge ass as he got up to hand in some papers.

The teacher had laughed as well, seeing as it was still Mr. Garrison. Still a man who thought of boys as pieces of meat.

Kyle was a delicious treat, despite being kosher. Eric often ate at the Broflovski's, just to get close to Kyle.

Maybe be a boyfriend of some kind. Shove Kyle over the table, and rip down his pants as Kyle ripped at his hair, expecting to be immediately deepthroated.

Cartman could wait forever, just staring into Kyle's deep eyes. His hair was halfway out of his ugly hat, showing off his biggest sign of his heritage.

The Ashkenazi in Kyle flaring up in a big tuft of curly hair that Cartman always thought about. It was disgusting how Kyle lived so content with how he was born, how he was raised.

Thinking he was better than everyone, Kyle would rip at Cartman's plain, brown hair, keening as Cartman sucked in his cock.

At one point Cartman wanted a bris to make his dick look bigger, but really, Kyle didn't seem to care. 

He commented out of the snideness in his heart about it being a tiny boner, making Cartman sneer at him before taking him in his mouth. Balls and all.

Up and down Eric's head went, and Kyle cried out and threw out his legs, the shoes catching in Cartman's thighs. Right in the big bones. The fact they didn't sink in that far usually scared Kyle, because Cartman really was getting muscular.

The pain of shoes brought tears to Eric's eyes, but still he would suck, making Kyle love him. If only for that time.

Reality returned to Cartman as he watched Kyle blushing at Eric most likely imagining they'd have sex soon, and avoided a punch so the glove would bash into the wall.

"I love you, babe."

Kyle growled, moving back in, letting himself get caught under thick arms. He sighed softly, rubbing his big cute, freckled nose before bringing his hands up to Cartman's soft face. "I fucking hate you, fatass."

A noise at the door of knocking startled Kyle, who figured it to be Liane wondering if her son was doing something naughty. Liane always provided them with condoms or other toys, so excited her little snuggle muffin had a "boyfriend".

Kyle wished for a moment he didn't have to pretend to keep putting the word in air quotes, as he was allowing Cartman to kiss and lovingly lick at his neck.

"Fuck!" Kyle shouted as his skin was assaulted by teeth, which clearly wanted to create a hickey.

Their eyes met, and the next knocking had Cartman shouting, "Not now, Mom!" 

It didn't really sound like "mom", but Kyle thought it that way, anyways.

Just like how Eric's "Kyle" didn't sound anything like how it should be pronounced. Regardless, he found that endearing. He had ruined Eric's dating history over that word not being uttered to him often, yet he still was too stubborn to make them official.

Kyle practically threw Cartman's head into the wall in a fierce kiss on the lips, moaning and pushing into it despite Eric's protests on the basis Kyle had hurt his Cartman.

His? Goddammit.

"I'm sorry I felt you up in class," whimpered Eric, feeling over his head enough that his hat fell off.

"Good boy," Kyle rewarded, despite not knowing where that came from. "Just what I expect out of my boyfriend."

The air quotes could finally be retired, and Kyle could enjoy resting his head on the big boned chest. They leaned against the wall they had lost their virginities together on.


End file.
